


When Skies Are Grey

by ShadowReaper_912



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: I’m so sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaper_912/pseuds/ShadowReaper_912
Summary: The final story in a series of three.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Sunshine Sads





	When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Milly and Sphylor for letting me finish this off. I hope I did it justice.

Taxi sniffled as he sat with his back against the large tree. Looking up, the sky was full of clouds that were thick and grey, perfectly reflecting his gloomy mood. 

Taxi allowed his eyes to drift from the stunning nature surrounding him to the large stone that stuck out of the ground. It didn’t blend in well, it was almost an eyesore. But Taxi didn’t think he’d  _ ever  _ be able to view it as such. He shuffled forwards, slowly, and soon he was close enough that he could read the words sloppily engraved on the stone. 

Sylnan had insisted that he be the one to carve the words into the rock, and despite being illiterate, he had tried his hardest, copying the lines that Mountain had wordlessly written down. It may have been sloppy, but it was made with love, and none of them were going to take this from Sylnan. It was the last gift he could give to his brother after all. 

Taxi ran his fingers along the rough stone, his blurred vision reading the words engraved over and over again, still in a state of disbelief. 

‘Br’aad Vengolor’

He placed the same hand on the ground and used his magic to grow two small flowers above the body of his...he wasn’t even sure what they were anymore. 

“You know Br’aad...y-you never told me about that nightmare you had.” Taxi let out a humourless chuckle at the sudden realisation. Br’aad had let the Tabaxi talk and talk, but rarely had he said anything about himself. 

“Stupid,  _ stupid  _ half-elf.” He lightly hit the stone with his fist and felt the tears start to flow down his already wet fur. 

“Y-you...are my sunshine.” Taxi whispered the words, taking a shaky breath in, and an even shakier breath out. 

“My only sunshine…” His words seemed to echo around him, even though the shaking Tabaxi could barely hear himself. 

“You make me happy….when skies are grey.” Taxi turned his glare up towards the grey sky, clenching his teeth together tightly so that his sobs wouldn’t overtake him and make him unable to finish. 

Taxi paused, then let out the sob that he had been holding back when he realised that Br’aad would be unable to sing his part. 

“You’ll never know dear-” His voice hitched. It felt wrong to Taxi to be singing the line, it wasn’t his to sing. It was Br’aad’s. The thought made his tears flow faster, and he had to wipe his face a few times with the back of his hand before he felt like he could finish the song. 

“How much I  _ love you… _ ” Taxi clenched his fists tightly, cutting into his palms slightly with his claws.

He sniffed slightly, repeating the words to himself. 

“Now we harmonise... _ I wish we could harmonise. _ ” 

He took a deep breath, and unclenched his hands slowly. Instead, he lightly placed his hands flat against the surface of the grave marker, and gently pressed his forehead to the cool surface. The tears rolled down his face and dripped onto the flowers growing in the soil below his hunched over form. 

“ _ Please,” _ He choked out, closing his eyes so that he was no longer staring at the name carved into the stone. 

“Don’t take my sunshine away.”


End file.
